This invention relates to washing machines. More specifically, this invention relates to a washing machine having a tub-mounted and vertically oriented pump.
Washing machines typically include a motor-pump assembly. The pump is used to remove water from the machine. Pumps may include impellers used for forcing water in a desired direction such as through an outlet. Many prior art washing machines mount the pump motor below the water cavity, through which water is pumped from the machine. One problem with this configuration is that sediment and other material passing through the water cavity settle on top of the pump and motor. This can result in material or debris becoming lodged into the pump resulting in adverse effects on the performance of the washing machine. Service personnel may be required to remove the sediment or material or fix any resulting damage.
Yet another problem in the prior art is that the pump and water cavity are not located near the outer tub. The further removed the pump and water cavity are from the outer tub, the more hosing and/or piping is needed to make the necessary connections between the outer tub and the water cavity and between the water cavity and the pump. These connections provide additional opportunities for material or debris to collect, create blockages, or otherwise interfere with the proper operation of the washing machine.
A further problem is that due to the location of the pump and motor, in order to access the water cavity for servicing, the washing machine must be disassembled so that the water cavity can be inspected and cleaned of debris if necessary.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved washing machine.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a washing machine that is less susceptible to clogging from debris.
A still further object of the present invention is the provision of a washing machine that provides greater accessibility for inspection and cleaning of its water cavity.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of a washing machine that provides improved accessibility to its pump motor.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a washing machine that protects the impeller and motor bearings from sediment and other objects.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a washing machine that reduces opportunities for sediment build-up between the tub and water cavity and/or between the water cavity and the pump.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and the claims.